


ride the line

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink meme prompt: "Meg/Jo, submissive!Jo, anal sex, orgasm denial, and clamps are a big, big bonus (and maybe Jo, staying plugged up)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	ride the line

"Aren't you just the cutest cupcake I've ever seen?"

Jo wasn't sure she'd use either term to describe herself. Luckily for both of them, the gag in her mouth kept her quiet -- she'd learned early on that she just got herself into trouble when she was allowed to talk back -- and she stayed in position as Meg paced around her.

"You know, one day we should do this with an audience," Meg said, boots thumping on the linoleum as she paced around Jo. "Find ourselves some hunters, show them how much you love giving yourself up to a nasty little demon."

Jo could hear the smile in her voice but, as happened so often with Meg, she couldn't tell if she was joking or not. (Worse was that Jo didn't know if she cared whether it was a joke. Meg said spread and she said how wide, audience or no audience.)

"Maybe some other day," Meg said eventually. "I want to play with this present solo." Out of the corner of her eye, Jo could see her crouch down beside her and she winced as Meg pulled her head up by her hair. "Let's see what we have here."

She traced over the ball gag in Jo's mouth before running her fingers down her jaw to touch her collar. She went down further still, flicking the weighted clamps hanging from Jo's nipples and squeezing her sore tits, and then even further to the spreader bar between her knees, the plug in her ass and her wet pussy.

"Look at you," Meg said fondly, twisting the plug inside her. "Racing up that learning curve, aren't you?"

One of the rules was that Jo had to present herself to Meg. At first, she'd settled for kneeling but as they did this again and again, Jo had gotten more creative. Of course, there were some things she couldn't do to herself but Meg seemed more than happy to take it from there.

"I think you deserve a reward," Meg said, tucking Jo's hair behind her ear, "for being such a good little cupcake. Hmm?"

She slid her hand down her spine as she spoke and Jo gasped when she felt Meg's hand settle on her pussy. She found her clit with ease and Jo bucked forward reflexively at the touch, quickly settling into the slide towards her orgasm as Meg worked her clit with fast, expert fingers. It wasn't more than a couple of minutes before she began pleading through the gag, begging to be allowed to come as she faltered on the edge of her release, but she dropped her head with a sigh when Meg pulled away sharply.

"You don't look like you enjoyed that reward very much," Meg said with a smirk. "Maybe I should make some adjustments."

The first was to the spreader bar between her legs. Jo cried out when it was extended another couple of notches, forcing her thighs so wide they burned, but she was grateful that Meg didn't touch the plug in her ass. Her pussy was next and Jo moaned when Meg eased a fat dildo inside her, stuffing her cunt as full as her ass and her mouth.

The tightening of the collar and the second spreader bar bound to her wrists weren't all that surprising but Jo tensed when Meg sat cross-legged next to her, stroking one finger along the swell of her tits. With the nipples pulled by the clamps, her breasts hung down from her chest and she screamed into the gag when Meg gave them both a firm squeeze.

"Just the one weight?" She tutted. "Bad cupcake."

She ignored Jo's hitching breath as she leaned down to hang a second and third weight from each of her clamps. The added weight sent fire through Jo's body, making her extra conscious of the pull on her nipples and the position of her breasts, and she sobbed when Meg set the weights swinging.

Meg just laughed and Jo dropped her head back down to stare at the dirty floor when she moved back around behind her.

"I'm guessing you want me to play with this pretty little ass of yours?" Meg asked, and Jo nodded, eyes squeezed shut as Meg toyed with the plug. It was as big as Jo thought she could take on her own, and she moaned at the renewed stretch when Meg eased it out of her, letting it tug at the rim of her ass.

She moved to press it back in again a second later but Jo cried out into the gag when she realized that the plug being shoved inside her was bigger than the one that had been taken out. She was slick enough that it slid inside without injury but the burn of the stretch left her sobbing and clenching up helplessly around it. She tried to push it out with a half-hearted effort but only got a slap to her ass that sent the weights swinging from her nipples again as Meg kissed her tailbone.

"Breathe, cupcake," Meg ordered. "This is so much less fun if you pass out on me."

Breathing hard through her nose, Jo shook her hair out of her face and arched her back as she tried to deal with the fullness in her ass. Meg's boots thumped on the floor again as she walked in front of her and Jo looked up to see her holding another plug in front of her face.

"Now," she said, "you're going to take one more of these and then I'm going to fuck you."

Jo's eyes stayed on the plug as she swallowed hard. It was a big dark thing, so much wider than she'd ever thought would fit inside her, but her pussy tightened around the dildo at the thought of finally getting fucked.

"But first," Meg said, her smile bright and dark all at the same time, "let's make you all pretty for me."

She landed a soft, stinging slap to Jo's cheek which only had her clenching up harder around the plug in her ass. She could feel Meg's handprint on her face, blossoming pink and hot, and an embarrassed blush colored her other cheek to match when Meg dangled a double-pronged hook in her face before catching her nose with it.

Jo groaned as the hook was pulled upward, the cord tied onto the strap of her gag behind her head, and she squirmed between the spreader bars at the thought of what she must look like to Meg.

"All right, piggy," Meg teased, "time to make you squeal."

Breathing hard, Jo did her best not to tense up any further when Meg pulled the second plug out of her ass. It hurt less coming out than it did going in but as cool air settled over her sensitive hole, she couldn't hold back a shiver at the thought of what was coming.

Meg pushed the final plug inside her without hesitation, and Jo screamed.

It hurt, a searing, pulsing pain shooting down her legs and up her spine as her hole fought to accommodate the fat black plug. She gasped when the base settled against her ass but rolled her hips down to try to adjust to the new fullness. 

"You're a noisy little piggy, aren't you?" Meg said with a pat to her ass. "I wanna hear some more."

For a moment, Jo thought there would be another plug but she let out another surprised cry when the flogger came down on her ass. Meg was vicious with it, covering her ass with quick, hard strokes as Jo moaned through the pain, before moving up to her back and shoulders. The weights on her nipples swung when she flinched at the blows and Jo whined at the heat spreading through her body as Meg painted her skin red with blows.

She was stupidly wet, even more so than when she started, but as Meg shifted down to flog her thighs, she didn't dare hope she'd be allowed to come any time soon.

"Good piggy," Meg said, bringing the flogger up against Jo's pussy to make her squeal in pain. "I forgot you were such a good screamer."

Jo breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the flogger drop to the floor. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, from her spread thighs to her stretched nipples and her flogged pussy, but when Meg rested her hand on her heated ass, she pushed back into the touch greedily.

"Do you want to get fucked, piggy?"

Jo nodded, spit running from her chin as she begged through the gag, and Meg laughed.

Her ass ached when the plug was removed, gaping open and waiting to be filled, and Jo threw her head back with a groan when Meg gripped her hips and slid her strap-on into her ass.

Meg was rarely naked with her, just slipping on a strap-on and harness over her jeans, but somehow that made Jo even wetter as she ground back onto her dick. Meg liked to have her ride her cock but from the way she held her hips and slammed in hard, Jo guessed she wasn't in the driving seat that day.

Despite being loose from the plug, Meg's dick was still thick and long inside her ass and she groaned at the hard thrusts in. Meg fucked her hard enough to jar her whole body, making her tits bounce and the weights sway, and Jo squeezed her eyes shut at the fresh pain in her tortured nipples.

"Let me hear you, piggy," Meg demanded, twisting the dildo in her cunt, and Jo obliged, moaning and squealing at the steady shove of the cock in her ass and the pain in her breasts. 

She groaned louder when Meg reached down between her spread legs to touch her clit and begged more desperately through the gag, not caring about the drool puddling beneath her and the wetness dripping down her thighs.

"Come, piggy," she ordered. "Come with my dick in your slutty little ass."

She rubbed over her clit, cruel and efficient as always, and Jo dropped her head as she came screaming. Meg didn't slow down any, pounding her ass with ruthless strokes, and Jo sobbed around the gag as the waves of it crashed through her, mingling with the pain in her ass and tits to leave her hollowed out and gasping.

Dazed from her orgasm, she barely processed Meg pulling her dick out of her ass and shoving the plug back in. She moved fast, adding another couple of weights to Jo's nipples and ratcheting the spreader bars wider apart before standing in front of her with a smile.

"Thanks for the ride, cupcake," she said, crouching down to give Jo a patronizing pat on the head. "I'm sure you can get yourself out."

With a final wink, she disappeared, leaving only a trace of sulfur in her wake. Jo took a shuddering breath, feeling reality slide back in now that Meg was gone, and went to work on freeing her hands from the spreader bar.

The feeling of satisfaction didn't quite leave her though, and as she struggled with the buckles, she started to contemplate what she wanted Meg to do to her next. There was so much left to try.


End file.
